Snowy Day
by Momma2Leos
Summary: This is my entry for the Weekly One Shot Challenge for Week 38.  Will Sam get what he really wants for Christmas this year? One Shot Now, may continue if ya'll like it.


A/N: This week's one shot challenge was _ Snow_ and so I thought I would give it a go. I have been on a Sam kick lately so this is a departure from the Viking, sorry. Please enjoy anyway.

BTW: In this story the events in Gift Wrap never happened. Some people see that as Niall's way to help his lonely granddaughter. I saw it as a way to trick her into having a Fae baby. But I digress.

Sookie POV

I was bored. I had already cleaned the entire house and made a last minute trip to Wal-Mart for cookie tins. I had already baked about three hundred cookies, packed them into the tins and labeled each one. I tried to watch television but there was literally nothing on but inane reality programs and I simply couldn't stomach it.

The house was as silent as the grave and I as I said before, I was freaking bored. Did I mention that it was snowing in Bon Temps and about 26 degrees outside? Snow in our little town was usually a cause for immediate playing regardless of your age. But I didn't have anyone to play with so I just watched from the comfort of my living room window.

Poor, pitiful Sookie.

As I watched the crystals fall, I got an idea. I jumped up and got dressed as quickly as possible. Grabbing a tin of warm cookies from the kitchen, I walked out of and locked the backdoor.

The stairs were easy to navigate since Jason, having heard of the possibility of elusive snow, had come and put kitty litter on them to keep them from freezing. Sometimes, Jason was such a great big brother. Sometimes.

I hopped into my car and drove like a snail out of my driveway. We don't get a lot of practice driving in the snow.

It was Christmas Eve and as I pulled into the familiar parking area of Merlotte's I silently thanked Sam for closing for the holidays. I parked under a tree near to Sam's trailer in the hopes that the snow and wind would be blocked from it.

Sam too had taken precautions with his steps, opting for salt. Once I was on the porch, I knocked on the trailer door receiving no answer. His truck was parked in the yard, so I knocked again. I was just about to turn and go when the door was pulled open briskly.

"Sorry, I was just in… Oh, hi Sookie."

Sam stood there clad only in a towel, the winter wind whipping into his trailer.

"Um, hi Sam," I replied attempting to divert my eyes from the strong chest and arms and the red gold halo of hair that was even wilder when wet. I could feel a deep blush on my face.

"Well, come on in before you catch pneumonia Cher."

Sam smiled and moved to allow me to enter. I was more worried about him catching his death being soaking wet and standing in the wind.

"Sam, I think that the naked man standing in the thirty degree weather is at more risk for pneumonia than I am."

He raised his eyebrows at me, clearly in a good mood.

"Shifter. I run 108 almost always, doing just fine over here. But if you will excuse me, I think I will go cover my shame. Make yourself at home," he replied as he tightened his towel and walked in the direction of his bedroom.

His shame was doing strange things to my breathing. Sam was not an unattractive man and there were times that I had given "his shame" more than a fleeting thought.

But he was my boss and that just wasn't something I could ever do. Besides, Sam was like a brother to me. Right?

While I waited I tried hard to think of brotherly thoughts concerning Sam but my libido kept thinking what if the wind had blown that towel off when he answered the door?

Thank God, I didn't have to wait long. Sam came strutting back into the room wearing a loose pair of jeans and a clean white t-shirt that fit him just a little too well. He had towel dried his hair and was running his hand through it as he came into the room. Did the man even own a hairbrush? I stifled a giggle as the thought crossed my mind.

If Sam noticed he didn't say anything.

"So what do I owe this pleasure to?" he asked as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Well, I wanted to bring you your Christmas present—and I was lonely. I hope you don't mind me coming over."

"Course I don't. You are welcome here whenever, Sook. "

We sat silently for just a minute before I realized that I was staring. I thrust the cookie tin at him.

"Here you go, homemade chocolate chip cookies. Merry Christmas."

You would have thought I handed the man the keys to a brand new pickup truck, his eyes were huge.

He immediately opened the box and put one in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned in delight.

"Sookie, there still warm! These are amazing, cher. Thank you."

I had to be careful, cause I think I was more lonely than I thought. I was enjoying watching him enjoy a cookie, for crying out loud!

Once he had finished, he looked at me expectantly.

"Share 'em with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, Sam to be honest I probably ate my weight in cookie dough just baking them. I really shouldn't."

"Come on Sook, one cookie won't kill you. I'm gonna go get us some milk."

Before I could say no again, he had jumped off the couch and disappeared into his small kitchen. I heard him click on a radio somewhere and within a minute he was back with a tall, glass of milk. Just one.

"Sorry, cher. I guess I need to go to the grocery store, I only had enough milk for one glass. But we can share."

He landed on the couch next to me and went rifling through the tin again. While he dunked his cookie in milk, I gave in to the call of the chocolate and grabbed one myself. Not paying attention, I tried to dip my cookie at the same time as he did his.

We laughed as we splashed milk all over his coffee table and over both our hands. Shoving his whole cookie in his mouth he left again, coming back with a sponge for the table and two wet paper towels for us.

After wiping up the table and setting aside the sponge I heard him swallow hard, almost as if making his mind up to do something.

He picked up another cookie and dipped it in the milk, dunking only the top third of it in.

I watched as he slowly brought the cookie to my lips and waited for me to take a bite. Hesitantly, I did.

He was happy and him being happy was making me happy.

"Oh, I got you something too. Close your eyes."

I did as he asked and he walked over the small, faux tree in the corner. There were dozens of presents under it, I wondered who they were for.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

He handed me a brown paper bag with jute handles that bore a label reading _Texas Treasures, Jefferson, Texas. _

I moved the blue tissue paper inside the bag and pulled out a beautiful sun catcher. The base was black iron and there were a dozen or so small crystals adorning the metal before ending in one spectacular and large crystal at the bottom.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Sam. This is beautiful, you didn't have to get me anything. I feel like a heel only giving you cookies."

He clicked his tongue at me.

"Go hold it up the light and watch what it does."

I walked over to the larger living room window and held it up, the blinding sun reflected off the abnormal snow shone into the window and through the sun catcher. We were surrounded by rainbows of every size.

It was magical.

There was a basket hanging from the ceiling with a fake plant in it. Sam took it down and put the sun catcher up on the existing hook so that I could see it hands free. The radio continued to play somewhere in the distance.

I was mesmerized by the colors on the wall and only jumped a little when I felt Sam's arms wrap around me from behind. He was singing the song that had just started, gently and low into my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear and his close proximity brought the blush back to my cheeks.

"The snow is falling It's Christmas Eve, Presents are wrapped Under the tree, Is there one for me?"

As the tempo of the music sped up he spun me around to face him. In my rainbow induced stupor I had failed to notice that he had moved the coffee table out of our way. Without giving me time to object he pulled me into a two step while Alan Jackson's _I Only Want You for Christmas_ poured out of the invisible radio.

I love to dance so I let him take the lead and we spun, swirled and moved together to the country Christmas tune.

He never stopped singing the entire time and more than once he pulled me close at the chorus.

" I only want you for Christmas, baby  
I don't need nothing else  
I only want you for Christmas, baby  
Tie a ribbon 'round yourself  
Oh, tie a ribbon 'round yourself."

The first chorus I was laughing and smiling along to the music but by the second one, I could see a difference in Sam's facial expression. He was serious.

At the end of the song he pulled me in and dipped me. I came back up and he held me tightly against him. I was breathing heavily but I am not sure if it was because of the dancing or something else.

He leaned in to kiss me and then stopped. He broadcasted directly at me. He knew that the only way I would hear him clearly is if here were really trying.

_Sookie, please?_

I didn't say a word, I only closed my eyes. He pulled me tighter though I didn't think it was possible. I felt his warm lips gently graze mine. As soon as he saw that I wasn't going to run—or more likely hit him—he slightly parted my lips.

I thought that you-know-who was the best kisser in the world, but he had some competition in Sam. I couldn't help myself. As he increased in intensity, I followed suit.

I found my hand wrapped into his hair and I gave him my absolute all. We stayed like that until we simply had to come up for air.

We were both breathing heavily now. I opened my eyes to see Sam still trying to collect himself. He stood there, still clinging to me. His head drooped and his eyes closed. Even while trying to catch his breath, he sported a beautiful smile.

_Thank you, Sookie. That is all I've wanted for the past five years. _

Sam was clearly enjoying the telepathic communication thing. But then again he had never once acted like it was a disability or an asset to be sold. To Sam, I was always just Sookie.

Once we were composed and had taken a step back, we just stared at each other. He took my hand and led me over the couch we had just occupied. I was more nervous than a long tailed dog in a room full of rocking chairs.

His eyes gazed into mine silently asking permission to kiss me again. And for just a moment, I was not Sookie Stackhouse barmaid at Merlotte's or friend of Sam; I was just Sookie who desperately wanted Sam to kiss her again.

He pushed me back into the couch and hovered over me. This time he wasn't talking to me in his head but to himself. It was just as clear as if he said it out loud.

_Thank you God. I could do this forever, please don't let her push me away._

Finally, he kissed me again. The kiss deepened and we starting making out like two teenagers. The first kiss we shared had been tentative but this one was frenzied, we couldn't control ourselves.

After several wonderful minutes and plenty of evidence of both of our desires, Sam broke the kiss.

His hair was in his eyes now and I reached up to move it out of his face. He smiled lazily at me.

"Bedroom?" he asked. He was scared, but I knew that I wanted the exact same thing he did.

I nodded my consent and before I had finished shaking my head, I was up and off the couch and we were practically running down the hall to the bedroom.

The door stood slightly ajar and he kicked it open with his foot before we raced inside. He placed me gently on the bed.

"I will be right back. Don't you dare move."

I could hear him as he ran around the house and he made me laugh.

_Doors locked, all the lights are off, phone unplugged. Oh Sweet Jesus!_

I was still laughing as he came back into the room. He walked slowly over to the opposite side of his own bed from where I was.

I patted the space beside me and he obeyed, quickly climbing in beside me.

My hand ran the length of his jaw and he closed his eyes in delight. I straddled his waist as he sat up on the bed pulling us both closer to the head board.

My hands ran down from his shoulders over the muscles in his chest and down to the curves in his waist. I hitched my fingers under the hem of his t-shirt and smiled as Sam took a breath when I lifted the shirt over his chest.

For the first time, outside of my little fantasies, I truly looked at Sam like the man he is. He was beautiful. His body is toned but not ridiculously so, he has the muscles of a man who is used to working for a living.

Sam raised his hands to the sky helping me remove the offending piece of cotton. After divesting him of his shirt, I raised my own arms and allowed him to take the soft pink sweater I had worn up and over my head. While he was there he took the scrunchie out of my hair and let my hair fall free from my customary ponytail.

I sat above him clad only in jeans and the pink, lace bra I had worn. It was modest but he looked at me like I was wearing lingerie from Paris. The blush was back and I subconsciously covered my chest with my arms.

"You are so damn beautiful, Sookie. Don't hide from me please. I have wanted you since the first time you walked into Merlotte's."

Quick as a flash he flipped us over so that he was holding himself above me with his weight on his arms. He dipped his head and began placing kisses on my neck, stopping only to inhale the scent of my shampoo still lingering in my hair.

He kissed my collarbone all the way across, in painfully slow little sessions.

Finally, he reached my breasts which were now heaving in anticipation. The bra was a front closure. I smiled when I heard him thank God for small miracles.

He opened the hook with one hand allowing my breasts to spill forth from the material. Placing himself lengthwise beside me and propping his head up on one hand, he used the other one to trace light circles above the nipple.

"My God, Sookie. I feel like a… I don't even know. But before I go any farther, before I completely lose myself, is this what you want? Is there anyone else?"

I shook my head yes first and then no. What I had with you-know-who was over, he knew the truth about our time together and had no comment. I needed to move on.

"Good."

And then he was on me. I moaned deeply as he took one nipple into his hot mouth and sucked it into a tiny peak, while feathering his fingers across the other one. I felt like I was suffocating my breathing coming in short, desperate little gulps.

Shortly he had removed his hand from the one breast and sent it south to the waist band of my jeans and moved his oral ministrations from one to the other nipple.

The button of my jeans wasn't budging and I could feel him curse around my nipple, which both further stimulated me and caused me to come to his rescue.

Finally, with my help he was able to unbutton my pants. He left my nipple and sat up, the cold air over the wet peak was exhilarating and saddening. I must have been pouting because he gave me a little cocky smile to let me know he wasn't through with me.

He grabbed the waist of my jeans and my underwear and pulled them slowly down my legs all the way to my toes.

I gasped as he began to plant kisses from the bottom of my now shoeless feet up my calves, my knees, the inside of my thighs before slowly parting my legs and moving to the place I wanted him most.

I felt his facial hair before anything else, it tickled against my hot flesh. The tickle was soon replaced by the feel of his rough tongue drawing tortuously up and down against me. I was paralyzed and could only just hear myself begging him to not stop.

_You couldn't pay me to stop. Relax for me Sookie, let me make you feel good._

I relaxed as best as I could, opening up for him and tensing right back up as the tip of his tongue found my clitoris. At first the strokes were heavy and slow, I was gasping for air.

The more I moaned and moved the more brazen Sam became. His tongue was now moving rapidly. I felt myself shiver inside and I knew that I was so close. My cheeks were wet and I realized that I was crying. The pressure kept building up until I was right there and if Sam stopped I just knew that I would die.

"Oh God, Sam, Sam…. I'm going to…"

"I know Sookie. Do it, beautiful. Do it, cum for me Sookie."

And like an epiphany it hit me, I shook so violently that Sam had to hold my hips down to keep me on the bed. I could feel him smiling into my sex and it only intensified the feeling.

After a few moments of recovery I was finally able to open my eyes, the room seemed different. I felt new again.

Sam was once again by my side. I laboriously pulled myself over him and kissed him long and hard, not worrying about where he had been moments before.

My own kisses to his neck were not nearly as slow as I had intended them to be. I kissed every inch of his chest on my way to the button of his jeans, lingering to place a few harder kisses on each pectoral muscle and each rib.

I finally reached his jeans and realized that Sam had undone the button himself. Good, no more roadblocks.

"Oh, these sooo need to go," I told him. Laughing he helped me quickly remove the jeans and throw them to the floor.

I wasn't prepared for the sight before me, Sam was definitely not lacking in _that_area either. He smiled hugely in pride, who was the telepath here anyway?

I leaned over, I wanted to help him the same way that he had me but he stopped me right before I reached my destination.

"Sookie, not on our first time okay? I want this time to…"

I understood. I wasn't particularly happy about it at the moment but I did understand. I did however, acquaint myself with him with my hand. He shuddered as my hand wrapped around the base of his penis, he was already so hard.

I gave him a stroke or two before he took over again.

He flipped me under him once again. I was in no mood for games, I wanted him now.

"Sam, please…"

He positioned himself at my entrance and then sat back.

"Damn it! Sookie, I don't have any, you know?"

I had to think for a minute. Birth Control. I wasn't used to having to use it.

My head fell back in frustration.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't been with anyone in a good long while and I wasn't expecting today. I.."

"Ya know what? I don't care. It will be okay, surely nothing will happen this first time and next time we will be careful. God, Sam I want you now!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Replacing his body between my legs he thrust into me and stopped for a minute.

"Oh Lord!"he exclaimed.

Then he began making the sweetest, slowest love to me I had ever experienced. He looked into my eyes the entire time, our breathing was in rhythm as we rocked back and forth. Every few minutes he would tenderly kiss my lips, lightly nipping on my bottom lip but never breaking rhythm.

"Sookie, I am getting close. I want you to be with me, "he said, trying to hold himself back.

"Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam…"

This did it for him and he began thrusting in harder and faster. The headboard was slamming against the wall as he increased speed.

I felt it then, I was about to let go. The scream ripped through my body before I heard it leave my mouth.

"Saaaammmmmm!"

We came together and the world disappeared, entirely.

When we were done, he stayed there above me just staring into my eyes. There was so much love there that I was overwhelmed.

"Sookie, I love you. " _I have wanted to tell you for so long._

"I love you too."

"Oh and Sookie?"

"Yeah…"

"You're fired, darling."

"Thanks baby!"

**And we spend the rest of our snowy day laying in each other's arms and making love. Merry Christmas indeed.

So yeah, I have been on a Sam kick. I just started a Sam story that I intend on making into a chapter story. I am still working on Enough. I will be posting a chapter hopefully tonight and as I have outlined the rest of the story I will be posting the final two or three chapters before Friday. I hope you enjoyed my little story.

Happy Christmakwanzakah!


End file.
